Knock Knock!
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Harry menginginkan Ginny malam ini. Berbulan-bulan ia sudah menahan untuk tidak 'menyentuh' istrinya akibat hamil dan melahirkan si bungsu. Lantas, disaat Harry sedang dilanda hasrat yang menggebu, semua itu harus rela dikacaukan oleh suara ketukan pintu di tengah malam. Siapa yang berani mengganggu mereka? Oneshot ke tiga Anne M pertama Anne :)


_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Tapi agak sedikit berbeda seperti biasanya. Seperti yang sempat Anne bilang di IG, Anne punya cerita dengan unsur-unsur ya.. sedikit dewasa. Jujur, Anne nggak pede. Anne sempat beberapa kali baca fic HP rate M dengan bahasa Inggris, eh tiba-tiba kepikiran juga buat fic sendiri dengan rate M. Anne coba, dan memang jadi. Tapi.. ya, begitulah. Anne baru pertama kali buat ini. Kata-katanya masih sering kesensor dengan sendirinya. Anne refleks. Maaf kalau tidak sefulgar apa yang kalian harapkan. Anne mencoba, tapi apa daya, otak Anne tidak begitu kotor. Hehehe.. Sorry.

Semoga yang baca sudah cukup umur, ya! Jangan salahkan Anne kalau tetap nekat baca. Anne berusaha untuk sedikit menggunakan kata-kata yang aman. Oh semoga aman. Anne sudah coba peringatkan! Rate M ini hanya untuk cari aman.

Langsung saja, deh. Selamat membaca!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Hmmmm.. no, Harry!" Ginny mendesah pelan dalam tidurnya. Matanya tetap terpejam dan diam tanpa reaksi lain, kecuali tubuhnya yang bergerak-gerak tak nyaman akibat sesuatu yang hangat berhembus di sekitar lehernya.

Posisi tidur terlentangnya malam ini, hasil rekomendasi dari acara kesehatan di televisi yang ia tonton, berujung pada kesempatan Harry berbuat ulah padanya. Suara kecupan dan lenguhan Harry membuat telinganya risih. _"I want it!"_ bisiknya lantas kembali mencium leher Ginny. Terus dan terus.

Telapak tangan Ginny mendarat sempurna di atas rambut tebal Harry. Meremasnya kuat hingga sang pemilik kepala melepas ciumannya. Hampir saja, kecupan suaminya sampai pada area rawan 'untuk menolak' permintaan tadi.

"Aku tak bisa tidur, Ginny _. Please!"_ Harry memohon.

"Nanti malah kau tak bisa tidur. Sudahlah. Ayo, biar aku peluk saja, sini!"

Tangan Ginny meraih kepala Harry dan memeluknya ke dada. Sedikit kasar, toh Harry juga menyukainya, pikir Ginny. Namun, Harry ternyata mengerang tak mau. "Aku sudah lama menunggunya, sayang. Kau tahu, setiap kali kau selesai melahirkan anak-anak kita, aku selalu merasa lapar tiap kali melihatmu," kata Harry menekankan pada kata lapar. Tentu saja lapar dengan maksud yang lain.

"Bukankah kata healer sudah tak apa kita 'bermain' lagi?" Ia memaksa dengan melanjutan kegiatan mengecupnya di leher sisi lainnya. Tangannya merayap perlahan ke perut Ginny yang masih tampak menggelembung paska melahirkan.

Empat tahun menikah dengan Ginny, serta pengalaman setelah melahirkan dua anak sebelumnya membuat bibir Harry tahu harus berbuat apa pada istrinya. Lenguhan pelan Ginny akhirnya lolos dari mulutnya. Sudah lama juga Ginny berusaha menahan hasratnya akibat mengetahui dirinya positif hamil. Sempat beberapa kali mengalami flek dan pendarahan ringan, Harry dan Ginny sepakat untuk tidak berhubungan badan sampai kandungannya kembali kuat. Frekuensi kegiatan intim mereka berkurang dan berhenti total saat Ginny masuk di bulan ke delapan.

Hingga tiga bulan paska melahirkan si kecil Lily, Harry masih tak berani mendekati Ginny akibat terbentur masa nifas, aktifitas menyusui di malam hari, sampai badan Ginny yang belum merasa nyaman menerima kembali serangan Harry.

"Ini sudah lima bulan, sayang! Aku bisa gila kalau menahannya terlalu lama!" kata Harry frustasi. Tiga kancing piama Ginny sudah terlepas dan Harry berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia cari di balik sana.

"Aagghh—" Ginny mendesah kalah.

Harry tersenyum bangga. "Oh poor Ginny! Tak ada yang bisa menolak permintaanku,"

"Harry! Itu untuk Lily—"

Mulut Harry cekatan membersihkan beberapa cairan putih yang keluar di sekitar dada istrinya hingga bersih. Meski sedikit risih dengan ASI Ginny yang sering keluar ketika ia merangsang Ginny, Harry cukup menikmatinya dan terus mempermainkan dua buah sumber makanan utama anak-anaknya saat bayi.

"Yeah, sebut namaku! Aku akan menyisakannya untuk Lily nanti. Kau tenang saja, love."

Ginny menggeleng pelan. Matanya masih tertutup menahan desakan hasrat itu. "No, bukan.. berhenti dulu, kau mendengarnya?" tanya Ginny. Kepala Harry mendongak. Matanya mengerjap memperjelas pandangannya yang semakin kabur. Tanpa kacamata memang menyusahkan.

"Hanya suara desahanmu saja, love. Aku lanjutkan, ya—"

"Stop!" tangan Ginny menahan "Mungkin aku yang akan menggantikanmu jadi kepala Auror jika suara pintu diketuk tengah malam saja tak membuatmu jadi waspada, sayang,"

Suara pintu diketuk. Ya, samar-samar Harrypun mendegar suara itu juga. Bukan dari pintu kamar mereka, sedikit lebih jauh. "Itu seperti dari pintu depan, aku akan melihatnya—"

"No, biar aku saja!" Cegah Harry langsung meraih kacamata dan tongkatnya dari atas meja sisi ranjang. "Itu baru suamiku!" jawab Ginny bangga. Ia menghembuskan napas lega dan tersenyum.

Harry keluar dari kamar sambil mengamati sepanjang lantai dua. Ia memilih untuk melihat beberapa ruangan di sana untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Kamar pertama yang Harry lihat adalah kamar putrinya, Lily.

Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Lily tidur begitu damai di atas ranjang bayinya sambil megang kaki boneka kelinci yang baru ia belikan di Diagon Alley. Bayi tiga bulan itu begitu mirip dengan istrinya. Tidak hanya wajah, cara tidurnyapun sama. Harry kemudian beralih ke kamar selanjutnya.

Kamar si bungsu terkunci. Kebiasaan James setiap masuk kamar. Putra pertamanya itu sedang suka sekali mengeksplor lingkungan sekitarnya, mencoba apapun dan membuatnya sebagai mainan. Salah satunya adalah bermain membuka dan mengunci pintu. Permainan yang aneh memang. "Alohomora!" rapal Harry lantas pintu itu terbuka.

Aman, James tidur nyenyak dengan suara dengkuran pelan. "Mirip Ron," batin Harry heran. Dan kamar terakhir, kamar Al. Seperti biasa, meski baru berusia tiga tahun, Al sangat rajin merawat kamarnya. Kamar yang rapi dan malam ini Al sangat nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Harry bersiap untuk turun ke lantai bawah.

 _Knock.. knock.. knock..!_

Lagi, suara ketukan pintu itu semakin sering. "Siapa yang berani-beraninya menganggu istirahat orang," kata Harry pelan. Ia menyembunyikan tongkatnya di belakang punggungnya. Tetap waspada, jika tamunya hanya tetangga Muggle.

 _Knock knock—_

 _"_ _How's there?"_ tanya Harry perlahan. Ia mulai waspada.

Tidak lagi suara ketukan melainkan suara seorang pria yang cukup berat. "Oh, God! Syukurlah, Harry.. _you know_ —"

 _"_ _You know how?"_ jawab Harry lantang lantas terdiam, "tunggu, _you_ _know how?_ Ahh VOLDEMORT!" hampir saja Harry berteriak jika ia tak mengingat Lily masih tertidur nyenyak di kamarnya.

Pintu kembali diketuk, suara berat itu muncul lagi. " _Oh, please_ , Harry. Ingat usiamu berapa, jangan bermain permainan konyol seperti balita—"

Harry pun penasaran dengan siapa tamunya tengah malam ini. Perlahan, pintu rumahnya ia buka dan muncullah sosok pria tinggi bertubuh proporsional berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Merenggut dengan tampang yang menyebalkan.

Jaket coklatnya miring ke kiri. Celana piamanya tampak menggantung karena sang pemilik tubuh terlalu tinggi, berdiri tepat di hadapan Harry yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Wajah menyebalkan itu amat sangat Harry kenal. "Dudley?"

"Kita semakin tua dan permainan _knock-knock_ itu terlalu bodoh kita mainkan untuk yang pertama.. dan terakhir,"

Harry lantas memeluk sang sepupu dan tertawa meratapi kebodohannya. Ia ingat, ia sama sekali tak pernah bermain apapun dengan sepupunya itu. Berbicara sebagai layaknya saudara saja tak pernah, apalagi bermain bersama. Harry melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatap wajah Dudley. "Ups, sorry! Aku kira kau benar si Vol— ahh lupakan itu. Masuklah, ada apa?"

Harry mempersilakan Dudley untuk masuk. Pintu kembali di tutup dengan sekali ayunan tongkatnya. "Sorry, refleks," ucap Harry meminta maaf atas ulahnya menunjukkan sihir di hadapan Dudley.

Kembali, Dudley akhirnya melihat aksi sihir sepupunya setelah bertahun-tahun jauh berpisah. "Ahh, maaf aku sudah mengganggumu. Tapi sungguh, ak-aku.. aku—"

"Hey, kau ini apa-apaan, sih? Aku ini sepupumu, Dudley. Jangan pernah sungkan jika ingin bercerita. Aku akan mendengarnya, katakan jika kau butuh bantuanku. Aku yakin ada yang serius dengan kedatanganmu kemari." Harry berbicara sangat pelan. Anak-anaknya masih tertidur.

Muncul keraguan di wajah Dudley. Memang, ia tidak akan mendatangi sepupunya sejauh berpuluh-puluh mile dari rumahnya, di tengah malam, dan mempertaruhkan harga dirinya yang selama ini menjadi tukang _bully_ Harry sejak kecil jika tidak ada hal penting yang perlu ia sampaikan. "It's ok, katakan. Aku akan bantu jika aku bisa," paksa Harry.

"Ya, karena memang hanya kau orang yang aku kenal bisa.. membantuku, Harry!"

Alis Harry terangkat. Dudley tampak begitu serius. Dua pria dewasa berpiama itu saling tatap tanpa berbicara. Setelah beberapa detiksaling diam, Harry coba mencairkan suasana dengan menanyakan sesuatu. "Aku? memangnya ada apa? Aunt Petunia sakit?" tanya Harry mengingat bibi satu-satunya yang ia miliki kini tinggal sendiri setelah paman Vernon meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu.

Dudley menggeleng, "Mum baik-baik saja, Harry. Ia senang tinggal dengan teman-teman seusianya di _nursing home_ yang baru. Perawat di sana jauh lebih profesional." Kata Dudley.

"Kau jadi memindahkan Aunt Petunia ke sana?"

Dudley mengangguk. Ya, sejak Vernon meninggal, Petunia begitu kehilangan dan memilih untuk tetap tinggal dengan Dudley dan istrinya, Sarah, di rumah baru mereka. Namun, setelah Flo, putri pertama Dudley semakin besar, Petunia merasa dirinya tak lagi diperhatikan oleh putra tunggalnya, Dudley.

Petunia merasa kesepian menjadi janda renta dan sakit-sakitan. Ia pun mengungkapkan rasa kasihannya kepada Dudley karena menjadi benalu di keluarga kecil putranya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah panti jompo yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah Dudley. Namun, karena kesehatan Petunia yang semakin menurun saat bulan-bulan pertama ia tinggal di sana, Dudley memutuskan untuk memilihkan tempat yang lebih baik dari segi perawatan.

Harrypun sempat mendengar jika Dudley ingin memindahkan ibunya ke panti jompo dengan pelayanan terbaik di Inggris, namun ia mengaku belum memiliki biaya yang cukup. "Oh, syukurlah. Kalaupun kau butuh bantuan biaya atau apapun itu untuk Aunt Petunia, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menghubungiku. Aku akan senang jika ikut membantu merawat bibiku sendiri." Kata Harry dulu.

"Kau tenang, jika perlu aku akan ikut menanggung biaya Aunt Petunia di sana, Dudley." Kata Harry kembali tenang, "tapi apa sebenarnya yang membawamu kemari tengah malam seperti ini. Rumahmu kemari sangatlah jauh," kata Harry kembali tak tenang. Ia meletakkan tongkatnya di atas meja. Dudley melihat tongkat itu tanpa berkedip.

Di depannya, Harry sempat merasa tak enak kembali menunjukkan sihir, yang begitu dibenci keluarga Dudley— dengan begitu terbuka."Maaf, jika aku—"

"Karena itu yang aku butuhkan, Harry. Maaf, tapi ini masalah Flo—"

"Flo?" Harry mengulang nama sang keponakan, "ada apa dengan putrimu?"

Dudley menelan ludahnya susah payah, "dia.. dia.. dia baru saja merubah gulingnya, Harry,."

Harry menegakkan badannya. "Merubah bagaimana?" Harry menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat. Suaranya meninggi. "Semoga Lily tak terusik," batin Harry khawatir.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana awalnya. Tiba-tiba Flo berteriak dan menunjukkan guling yang baru ia lempar ke lantai berubah menjadi aneh, maksudku.. guling itu tiba-tiba memiliki ekor dan telinga seperti tikus. Aku dan Sarah panik, Harry. Itu aneh. Aku tiba-tiba teringat bagaimana makhluk besar yang membawamu pergi dulu menyihirku memiliki ekor. Apa mungkin Flo—"

"Penyihir?" potong Harry mengungkapkan kesimpulan awalnya. Namun Dudley membenarkan.

Putri Dudley baru saja melakukan sihir dan itulah mengapa Dudley rela menempuh perjalanan jauh demi mendatangi Harry untuk membantu putrinya. "Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Harry. Sungguh, aku.. aku awam dengan masalah ini. Walaupun aku tak lagi asing dengan istilah.. sihir," kata Dudley ketakutan.

Harry menepuk pundak sang sepupu menenangkan. "Tenanglah, lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Flo ditemani Sarah di rumah. Untuk gulingnya.. masih. Aku memasukkannya ke dalam lemari. Flo ketakutan. Kami panik. Untuk itu aku datang kemari untuk—"

Sebelum Dudley mengatakannya, Harry mengangguk terlebih dahulu. Ia tahu Dudley pasti malu meminta bantuan kepadanya. Sejak kecil, ia paham bagaimana sifat-sifat gengsi sepupunya itu. Dudley tersenyum. Ia dan Harry bergegas untuk keluar menuju rumah Dudley namun suara perempuan tiba-tiba menahan langkah Dudley dan Harry di depan pintu.

Harry berhenti memasukkan satu lengannya ke jaket hitamnya ketika Ginny tampak turun dari arah tangga. "Gin—"

"Ah, aku kira kau kenapa, Harry? Ternyata, Dudley," ujar Ginny menuju lantai bawah.

Dudley mengangguk pada Ginny sopan. Dudley jauh berubah meski terkadang sifat arogannya itu masih sering muncul. "Aku harus membantu Dudley, sayang. Kau tak apa di rumah, ya. Aku hanya sebentar," Harry mengecup bibir Ginny singkat sebelum kembali mengikuti Dudley di depan pintu.

Dudley kembali melihat Ginny, tersenyum simpul lantas berkata, "aku pinjam Harry sebentar, ya, Ginny. Maaf sudah menganggu urusan pribadi kalian malam ini karena ketukan pintuku tadi, ehem—" kata Dudley sampai terbatuk-batuk.

Harry melotot tak percaya. "Semoga kau tadi belum jauh, Harry. Jadi aku tak merasa bersalah pada kau dan Ginny," bisik Dudley di telinga Harry. Suaranya khas nada menyindir.

"Hah?" Ginny syok ketika menyadari Dudley sempat mengamati area lehernya.

Bukan hanya bekas merah keunguan hasil ulah bibir Harry di lehernya, namun Ginny menyadari jika kancing piamanya belum sempat ia kancingkan kembali setelah Harry berhasil membuatnya setengah telanjang beberapa menit yang lalu. Wajah Harry memerah.

"Awas kau, Potter!" gerutu Ginny sambil meremas lipatan piama di bagian dadanya yang terbuka. Harry menarik tangan Dudley segera menuju mobilnya dan berlalu pergi.

* * *

"Daddy!" teriak seorang anak perempuan berusia lima tahun ke arah Dudley yang baru sampai bersama Harry. Ia menangis dipelukan ayahnya. Setelah puas memeluk Dudley, Florence, anak berusia 5 tahun itu tertegun melihat kedatangan Harry bersama ayahnya.

Harry duduk berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi keponakannya. "Uncle—"

"Kau tenang saja ya, sayang, Uncle akan membantumu," kata Harry kini memeluk Flo.

Dari kejauhan seorang wanita dengan perut besar mendatangi ketiganya lantas menyapa Harry ramah, meski kekalutan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Sarah, kau tak apa?" tanya Dudley.

Sarah menggeleng pelan. Tangannya melingkar aman di sekitar perut hamilnya dan mencium bibir Dudley. "Sekarang gulingnya bersuara, Dudley, setelah Flo tak sengaja menceritakan mimpinya bertemu tikus raksasa padaku. Dia mengira guling yang dipegangnya adalah tikus itu, tapi.. tiba-tiba—"

Gludukk.. suara lemari berguncang dari arah kamar Flo. Harry berlari lebih dulu untuk memastikan aman bagi keluarga Dudley mendekat. Tongkatnya teracung ke depan sambil terus waspada di depan lemari tempat Dudley menyimpan guling Flo.

"Kau menyimpannya di sana, Dud?" tanya Harry menunjuk lemari berwarna putih di kamar Flo. Dudley membenarkan. Selanjutnya Harry memerintahkan agar Dudley melarang istri dan anaknya agar mundur beberapa langkah. Harry siap membuka pintu lemari Flo dan..

Sebuah guling separuh tikus keluar lantas mengamuk di dekat kaki Harry. Namun sebelum berusaha menggigit dan menyerang, Harry melontarkan mantra untuk menghalau makhluk itu lebih berbahaya.

 _"_ _Confringo!"_

Duss! Guling merah muda Flo meledak dan terbakar habis. Menyisakan abu-abu hitam dan gumpalan kapas busa yang gosong di penjuru lantai kamar. Bukan masalah berat bagi si kepala Auror untuk mengurus kecelakaan sihir seperti itu. "Aku akan membelikannya yang baru, Flo," Harry berbalik dan menatap Flo menyesal. Guling keponakannya harus hancur.

"Tak apa, Uncle. Yang penting tikus itu sudah hilang." Flo mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sarah.

Dudley mendesah lega. "Aku yakin ini pasti masalah simple untukmu, Harry. Terima kasih." Sahut Dudley berterima kasih. Kemudian Flo pun ikut mengucapkan terima kasih diikuti Dudley.

"Sekarang sudah aman. Jadi kalian tak perlu takut," kata Harry menenangkan. Ia lantas mendekati Flo dan mengelus pipi merahnya pelan. "Kau sudah bisa transfigurasi di usia lima tahun. Hebat!" Harry tersenyum bangga.

"Transfigurasi?" tanya Dudley.

"Di Hogwarts akan di ajarkan. Ilmu yang berpusat pada pembelajaran mengubah objek. Seperti yang dilakukan Flo tadi, meski yang tadi itu kecelakaan."

Beberapa abu bekas guling Flo yang terbakar kini terbang dan masuk ke tempat sampah di dekat dapur. Harry menyihirnya agar segera bersih di kamar Flo. Cukup sekali ayun, semuanya beres. "Kau yang melakukannya tadi, Flo?" Harry coba menanyakan perihal kejadian sebenarnya pada Flo.

"Ya, tapi aku tak sengaja. Aku bermimpi dikejar tikus besar. Terus dia melompat ke arahku, aku bangun dan membayangkan guling yang aku peluk itu tikus tadi. Lalu.. aku melemparnya, Uncle. Tapi tiba-tiba, guling itu berubah. Aku takut—"

Flo pun menangis di pelukan Harry. Gadis kecil Dursley itu meluapkan ketakutannya pada Harry. Ia menangis sambil bercerita betapa ia sering melakukan hal aneh tanpa pernah bisa ia kendalikan. "Semuanya aneh, aku pernah menerbangkan tong sampah dan menjatuhkannya tepat di depan orang yang membuang sampah sembarangan. Aku juga pernah meledakkan vas bunga Mum. Aku takut, Uncle."

"Ow, tenanglah, sayang. Kau hanya belum bisa mengendalikannya. Saat waktunya tepat, kau akan belajar juga untuk mempelajari kemampuanmu ini. Kau spesial, Flo." Kata Harry. Flo melihat kedua orang tuanya mencari dukungan.

Sarah mengangguk, "maksudmu, Flo akan berangkat ke sekolah sihir seperti cerita Dudley tentangmu?" Sarah menatap Dudley.

"Ya, jika melihat kejadiannya seperti ini, Flo memang penyihir. Aku pun merasakan kekuatan itu dari tubuhnya. Nanti, saat usianya 11 tahun, akan ada panggilan resmiuntuknya dan Flo harus berangkat."

Harry berdiri dan membicarakannya dengan Dudley dan Sarah. "Haruskah? Tidak bisa dipelajari dari rumah?" tanya Sarah dan Harry menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak bisa, Flo akan diajarkan mengendalikan kekuatannya. Akan berbahaya jika ia tak mendalami apa yang ia miliki. Tidak hanya untuk dirinya, bahkan orang-orang didekatnyapun bisa.. itu berbahaya, Sarah," Harry menyelipkan tongkatnya di balik jaketnya bersiap untuk kembali pulang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2.15 am, ia butuh tidur segera. "Lalu bagaimana Flo sekarang?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan lebih untuk Flo, Dud. Ada sahabatku yang bisa menetralkan sementara kekuatan sihir anak-anak yang tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Beberapa waktu lalu aku pun sempat membawa James ke sana dan berhasil. Kalau kau mau, Flo bisa aku ajak ke sana."

Dudley tersenyum senang. Ia melihat putrinya pun tampak setuju dengan saran Harry. Kasihan jika putrinya harus menderita dengan kekuatan sihir yang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Sarah mengangguk pasrah pada Dudley. Mereka ingin yang terbaik untuk Flo.

"Kalaupun itu baik, kami mohon bantuanmu, Harry. Kami sama sekali tak paham dengan masalah ini." Kata Sarah sambil berkaca-kaca.

Harry setuju, "Flo keponakanku juga. Aku ikut bertanggung jawab untuk membuatnya aman juga. Besok, setelah dari Kementerian aku akan ajak Flo ke tempat sahabatku. Kalian tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Flo."

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, menyarankan Sarah dan Dudley agar membuat Flo selalu tenang, Harry bersiap untuk berpamitan pulang. "Aku akan berApparate saja. Tak mungkin aku meminta Dudley mengantarkanku kembali ke rumah, Sarah. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu."

"Sekali lagi.. terima kasih, Harry." Ucap Dudley terbata. Ia harus mengakui Harry kembali menyelamatkan dirinya. Kini giliran Flo, putrinya sendiri.

Wuss! Harry menghilang ditelan suara hembusan cukup keras yang menelannya pada sebuah pusara. Sarah terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Baru kali ini ia melihat penyihir secara langsung. "Dia menghilang?"

"Itu yang dinamakan Apparate. Menghilang dan dengan sekejap akan sampai di tempat tujuan. Kata Harry, itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh penyihir yang sudah dewasa saja. Anak-anak tidak boleh dan dilarang," tutur Dudley mengantarkan Flo kembali tidur.

Namun Sarah semakin penasaran dengan dunia sihir yang mulai ia kenal melalui Flo dan Harry. "Tadi, Harry mengatakan Kementerian? Kementrian apa? Negara? Atau—"

"Kementerian Sihir, sayang. Dia bekerja di sana," jawab Dudley. Mereka menuju kamar setelah memastikan Flo kembali tertidur.

Sarah tercengang mendengar cerita Dudley. "Setahuku, Harry adalah penyihir yang sangat terkenal, bahkan saat ia masih bayi. Sampai sekarang, ia dikenal sebagai pahlawan yang mengalahkan musuh terbesar para penyihir diusia muda. Dia juga penyihir berbakat, ia bekerja sebagai kepala sebuah tim pemberantas.. ya sihir-sihir jahat. Semisal anggota elit militer atau SWAT di Amerika. Ya, aku lupa namanya. Jadi kesimpulannya, pekerjaan Harry sungguh berbahaya."

"Aku semakin tenang, bahwa Flo berada di tangan yang tepat." Kata Sarah bahagia.

"Ya, Flo akan baik-baik saja," Dudley tahu, bahwa Harry memang yang terbaik.

* * *

"Itu mungkin Daddy, sayang."

Ginny memangku Lily sambil menjaga area dadanya masih dalam kekuasaan Lily yang sedang menyusu. Suara Apparate terdengar dari lantai bawah. Ginny yakin itu pasti Harry. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka perlahan dan masuklah Harry dengan wajah mengantuk berat.

"Hey, bagaimana? Sarah melahirkan? Atau Flo sakit?" tanya Ginny bertubi-tubi.

"Flo.. dia penyihir," jawab Harry sambil melepas jaketnya dan mengantungnya di pengait sisi lemari kamarnya.

Mata Ginny melebar terkejut bukan main, "hah? Penyihir?" tanyanya sampai membuat acara memnyusu Lily kecil terusik. "Maaf, sayang. Lanjutkan," kata Ginny mengarahkan putingnya kembali ke mulut Lily.

"Kecelakaan sihir. Dan Flo tampak sulit sekali mengendalikannya. Mungkin besok aku akan mengantarkannya pada Parvati seperti James dulu. Kasihan kalau Dudley dan Sarah tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan putrinya," kata Harry.

Ginny hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk setuju. Harry kini sibuk menggoda putrinya. Ia memainkan tangan Lily yang memeluk erat payudara Ginny seolah melarang ayahnya meminta juga. "Heehh!" geram Lily lucu.

"Iya, iya, sayang. Dad tak akan minta. Dad ngantuk," goda Harry lantas mengecup puncak kepala putrinya bersiapkembali ke ranjang. Ginny yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut mengetahui Harry tak seagresif sebelum Dudley datang.

"Kau yakin dengan kata-katamu tadi, Mr. Potter?" tanya Ginny dengan nada menggoda.

Harry membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan meletakkan kacamata serta tongkatnya di atas meja. Bersiap kembali tidur. "Moodku sudah rusak gara-gara ketukan bertubi-tubi si Dudley," ujar Harry dengan mata tertutup.

"Wow, syukurlah!" Ginny mendesah lega. Lily sudah selesai menyusu dan segera untuk disendawakan. Ginny berjalan menuju pintu.

 _"_ _Why?"_ Harry mendongak. Matanya terbuka lebar tanpa penghalang kacamata.

Ginny menahan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah Harry lantas berkata, "kau tak akan kecewa malam ini, karena aku baru saja mendapatkan mensku kembali," kata Ginny penuh kebahagiaan. Setelah melahirkan, lebih dari tiga bulan ia akhirnya kembali mengalami siklus menstruasinya.

Harry menelan ludahnya, _"ow great!"_ dan tubuhnya kembali terkapar di atas ranjang. Kini, hanya tidurlah yang menjadi alasan paling tepat bagi Harry untuk melupakan kekecewaannya. Ya, Harry sedikit kecewa.[]

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **#**

Ups, bagaimana? Aaaagggghhh Anne takut, humornya garing, dan yah maaf masih amatiran. Otak Anne belumcukup kotor.. *aduh parah*

Oh, ya, untuk **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2015** , Anne sempat syok, ternyata Anne lolos dua kategori. Anne kira nggak, soalnya memang waktu daftar koneksi Anne lagi error juga. Ya, syukurlah. Anak baru, jadi Anne belum berani berharap banyak.

Anne nggak tahu ini bisa dibuat sequel atau enggak. Tinggal apa kalian mau dibuat sequelnya atau cukup di sini saja. Maaf dengan typo dan sebagainya, ya. Ini murni kesalahan Anne.

Reviewnya Anne tunggu. Pengen tahu, bagaimana menurut kalian dengan cerita coba-coba ini. Hehehe.. semoga terhibur! :)

 _ **with love,**_

Anne xoxo


End file.
